Skinny Love
by MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs
Summary: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Skinny Love

Author: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: M

Summary: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

* * *

><p>Arizona Robbins stepped through the large mahogany double doors leading to the hotel's restaurant and, briefly pausing in the door frame, she allowed her tired blue eyes to sweep over the nearly empty room. Off to the left she noted a spacious and sophisticated bar, a thoughtful selection of notable wines and unique beers lining the wall behind a male bartender who stood drying an empty Collins Glass with a starched white towel.<p>

With a heavy sigh, the exhausted blonde haired woman closed the distance between the large room's entrance and the alcohol she so desperately needed and, hoisting herself up to sit on a high stool, she rested her elbows against the smooth wooden bar top. Leaning forward, she narrowed her eyes as she studied the multiple bottles of wine in front of her before glancing toward the bartender to place her order.

"I'll have a glass of the Marcassin Chardonnay, please," she politely stated, smiling as she sat back on her stool.

The bartender merely nodded before opening a brand new bottle and pouring the rich yellow liquid with a copper glow into a singular wide mouth glass. Setting the beverage in front of his customer, he then turned his attention back to drying the stemware.

With a soft 'thank you' and a nod of her head, she took a healthy drink, allowing the anise, smoky oak, apricot, and honeysuckle flavors of her favorite white wine to linger against her palate before swallowing and setting her glass to the side.

Casually turning her back to the bar, Arizona once again took in her surroundings. There were very few people in the restaurant at ten o'clock that night; two men sat together at the bar, conversing over their frosted mugs of beer as a young couple occupied a table in an isolated corner. Sharing what looked to be a Mediterranean appetizer of Tabbouleh and various cheeses, the female member of the duo's eyes sparkled with love as the man seated across from her carefully placed a bite of the bulgar salad into her mouth.

Shaking her head as she watched the pair interact, a wry grin pulled at Arizona's lips at the presence of such pure love quite simply pouring from the young lovers, her eyes soon flicking to another couple who entered the restaurant, their fingers intertwined as they held hands, their hold on each other only separating long enough for them to take a seat to the right of her, several stools down the long bar.

Turning her attention back to her beverage, the beautiful blonde let out a breathy sigh as she took another drink of her wine. Apparently tonight was the night for lovers in this hotel's restaurant, and she couldn't quite quell the feelings of irrational contempt she felt toward all of them, like she was somehow intruding on their happiness with her cynical thoughts and companionless state.

With a brief roll of her eyes, she took another sip of wine, her mind immediately going over the current state of her own life but, before she could allow her brain to obsessively run away with itself, the gentle melodic sound of a piano caught her ears. It had been a long time since she'd heard live piano music being played and, as she listened, she could innately feel the sadness of this given tune slowly seep into her body and spread throughout her veins.

The magic of the music quickly drew her curiosity, her eyes immediately shifting to the center of the room where she had seen a grand piano sitting in solitude, anxiously waiting for someone to come along and tickle its ivories. With its keys now being caressed, the majestic instrument reverberated with sound as and enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the restaurant, but in that moment, Arizona found herself more enchanted by the woman seated at the stool, bright blue eyes completely unable to move away from the long caramel fingers that were currently setting the elegant piano to life.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year  
>Pour a little salt, you were never here<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer<em>

Arizona felt a shiver run down her spine as the woman's smoky voice joined in to harmonize with the melancholy rhythm of the piano, and she suddenly found herself completely mesmerized as she watched the keys of white and obsidian move up and down at the mercy of the talented fingers that were currently dancing against them.

_I told my love to wreck it all  
>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,  
>Right at the moment this order's tall<em>

_And I told you to be patient  
>And I told you to be fine<br>And I told you to be balanced  
>And I told you to be kind<br>And in the morning, I'll be with you  
>But it will be a different kind<br>'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
>And you'll be owning all the fines<em>

The mysterious brunette leaned into the piano as she continued to play as if she were making love to it, as if her movements would make the haunting music more beautiful than it already was, and as she moved, the silky material of the sharply tailored blouse she was wearing exquisitely played over the lines of the long muscles that stretched the length of her perfect spine. The woman's dark hair was pulled up into a classy twist, though her Manolo Blahnik heels had been removed to allow her right foot to expertly press into the piano's damper pedal, while a suit jacket matching her charcoal gray pencil skirt lay meticulously draped over the piano's wooden frame.

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
>Suckle on the hope in light brassiere,<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Sullen load is full, so slow on the split<em>

_And I told you to be patient  
>And I told you to be fine<br>And I told you to be balanced  
>And I told you to be kind<br>And now all your love is wasted  
>Then who the hell was I?<br>'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges  
>And at the end of all your lines<em>

_Who will love you?  
>Who will fight?<br>Who will fall, far behind?_

Arizona felt drawn to this woman as she continued her dejected and sorrowful serenade, and it took everything she had inside her not to cross the room and take the woman into her arms. She had no idea where this gorgeous stranger's emotional outpouring was coming from, but it was obvious that this woman was singing from her heart and, in that moment, all Arizona wanted was to be the person to comfort her, the person to take away all of her worries and all of her fears. She desperately wanted to be the most important person in this woman's life.

_Come on skinny love  
>My, my, my, my, my, my,my, my, my, my<br>My, my  
>My, my, my, my,<br>My, my, my, my_

As the piano faded out, Arizona was finally able to force her eyes away from the performance, her eyes making a quick sweep of the room. She wasn't surprised by the emotions she found playing across the faces of all the other patrons in the restaurant; each and every person present in that room now regarded the beautifully gifted musician with complete respect and undeniable curiosity for the outpouring of such somber sentimentality she had just put on display. This woman had just lay her soul bare for all of them and, if Arizona wasn't mistaken, she swore she could see the glistening of tears in the eyes of the young woman who sat in the corner of the restaurant sharing a late night meal with her sweetheart.

Wanting to get a better look at the woman who had just poured her heart and soul into her song, Arizona quickly allowed her eyes to move back toward the brunette who gracefully arose from her euphonious perch, quickly grabbing her suit jacket and threading her arms through the sleeves before making her way to the bar.

My God, who was this gorgeous stranger? And who had broken her heart so very badly? But more importantly, Arizona thought to herself, why exactly did she care so much? Why did she feel so worried about this woman's well-being?

"Late night, huh," the bartender matter-of-factly spoke when the woman climbed up onto the bar stool two seats down from where Arizona sat eavesdropping.

"You know me, Alex," the brunette immediately answered, plump lips soon curling into a megawatt smile that revealed a gorgeous set of brilliant white teeth when the man placed a glass of red wine in front of her. "Thank you."

"Any remedial jack asses in today?" Alex asked, replacing the cork in the bottle of Merlot he had just opened.

A slight chuckle fell from Arizona's lips at the brashly phrased question, her blue eyes immediately moving between the bartender and the brunette when she realized she had been detected. "Sorry. I'm sorry," she apologized with a wave of her hand, her eyes hopelessly locking with the magical brown ones that were now boring into her soul.

The taller woman only smiled, completely unable to divert her gaze from the cerulean pools that were now staring back at her. "I, um. . .just one guy today, Alex," she answered before taking a sip of her wife. "He thought he was hot shit, but really, he didn't know his ass from his elbow. I spent almost two hours arguing with him over color."

Though the response was directed toward the man behind the bar, the woman spoke only to the woman seated two seats down from her. She found herself completely hypnotized by the blonde stranger; her long hair lay in gentle waves down her back, the royal blue blouse she wore, meticulously tucked in to a pair of perfectly pressed black dress pants. Allowing her eyes to drop further down the blonde's amazing body, the brunette couldn't help but to pull her bottom lip between her teeth as she admired sexy deep red toenails peeking out from the front of a pair of Jimmy Choo peep toe pumps.

Realizing the nature of her lecherous stare, the brunette finally allowed her eyes to move back up, an aroused tingle coursing down her back and landing directly at her center when she caught now darkening blue eyes staring right back at her.

Without a word, Arizona slowly stood from her seat and, completely unable to stop them, her feet instinctually moved her to stand in front of the sultry brunette. Now standing before her, the blonde allowed herself a moment to take in the sight of a voluptuous cleavage peeking out from the red smocked ruffle Victorian blouse top the other woman wore and, not pausing for another second, she then leaned forward, making sure her lips gently brushed against smooth flesh as she whispered into a caramel colored ear.

Pulling back, she briefly allowed herself another moment to drown in deep chocolate pools before grabbing her wine and making her way out the large double doors she had entered less than an hour before.

* * *

><p>Arizona couldn't believe she had so brazenly invited the brunette stranger back to her room; she'd never done anything like that in the entire thirty-three years of her life, but now, with her eyes half closed in orgasmic delight and her hands greedily clutching at the expensive sheets that covered the hotel bed beneath her naked, writhing form, she had not a solitary regret in the world. She had never felt more ready, and that was all due to the gorgeous creature currently working wonders between her thighs.<p>

She could count the hours she'd known this woman on one hand, actually on only two fingers if she chose to be honest, and an ironic smile soon tugged at her lips when said _two fingers_ expertly slid inside her, gloriously filling her core.

"Do you like that?" the brunette provocatively husked, looking up from between ivory legs. "Do you like the way I feel inside you?"

Arizona could do nothing but gasp and writhe in blissful agony, causing the other woman to smile as she curved her fingers, brushing a spongy g-spot and making the blonde's back painfully arch off the bed.

Arizona honestly had been surprised when the other woman gently knocked on her door, despite the fact that she had seductively whispered her room number into her ear only minutes before. With the remainder of the bottle of the Marcassin Chardonnay held in her caramel hand, the gorgeous woman had anxiously waited to be let into the blonde's room before immediately setting the wine to the side. She was then on her an instant later, taking Arizona by complete surprise, but more shocking than their entire needy tryst, Arizona couldn't believe the other woman hadn't completely shied away from her when she'd discovered the presence of her prosthetic limb.

Arizona had expected their glorious liaison to then come to a grinding halt, but the brunette had surprised her, simply meeting her eyes without judgment or repulsion, silently asking if she should remove the appendage or leave it alone. And when she simply shook her head, the taller woman had only smiled at her before diving back in to suckle at the rock hard peaks of two beautifully rounded breasts as she continued to force her pants and panties down her legs.

But, that had been a half hour ago, and since then, the caramel skinned goddess had moved beyond her breasts, now working two deft piano playing fingers in and out of her entrance before slowly adding another, never once faltering in her pace, cadence, or strength.

"Oh My God!" Arizona cried out at the sensation of being filled so thoroughly. "Don't stop!"

The other woman smirked, disobeying the blonde's pleas as she slid her fingers out entirely, only to replace them with her exceptionally long tongue. She worked in and out of Arizona's dripping center before turning and selfishly repositioning herself so that her own center was mere inches from Arizona's perfect pink lips. She then playfully wiggled her ass and stopped the movements of her own tongue so she could glance back at the blonde, her knees going weak when Arizona's tongue darted out from between her lips to teasingly slide between the folds of her slit before once again backing out.

Arizona smiled at the groan her actions precipitated before adamantly tugging on curvaceous hips and pulling the other woman down onto her face. Ravenously wrapping her lips around the bud of a needy clitoris, she then worked her tongue around it, gently pushing back its hood to hungrily suck on it as she slid two fingers into a slick opening without remorse.

"You're so wet," Arizona then mumbled through her mouthful of tasty clit. "And you taste so sweet."

The other woman moaned and arched her back at the blonde's words, and finally going back to work on her dripping core, she hungrily sucked and lapped up every drop of her intoxicating essence.

All too soon, though, the brunette found herself hurtling toward the edge and, grabbing Arizona's ass as she began to come, she screamed louder than she ever had with any of her previous sexual partners as the blonde lapped up every bit of her climactic offering.

Instantly smug at the reaction she had just invoked from the now panting goddess, Arizona quickly sat up and, pulling the other woman along with her, she climbed on top before forcefully pressing their centers together as she straddled two long caramel legs. "You're so fucking hot," she loudly moaned and, unable to wait any longer, she began to grind herself against the apex of the other woman's now spread legs.

As the beautiful stranger began gyrating her own hips, Arizona leaned in closer, sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth, raucously groaning at the flavor of her own juices on her tongue. "Do you like it like this?" Arizona breathlessly asked, her orgasm building higher and higher as she desperately tried to keep herself from coming undone. "This is my favorite way to come."

The other woman found herself momentarily stunned by the intimacy of the blonde's confession, but she simply nodded, grinding her center harder into Arizona's and pulling her in for another kiss. "Fuck me, Arizona! Fuck me! So, so hard!" she shouted once she had freed herself from the other woman's lips.

Never faltering in the movements of her lower body, Arizona's eyes snapped open as she suspiciously gazed down at the other woman. "H-how'd you know. . .my name?" she breathlessly asked.

The other woman squeezed at Arizona's hips, guiding the movements against her own aching center. "I. . .I asked the concierge," she admitted, biting her bottom lip and tipping her head back to dig into the plushness of an Eiderdown pillow.

Transfixed by the wanton abandon on the other woman's face, Arizona suddenly found herself totally uncaring of how she had found her name and, unable to hold back a second longer, she quickly increased her pace to immediately propel not only herself, but the other woman as well, over the edge.

The brunette's strangled cries and shouted expletives were like nothing Arizona had ever before witnessed, and in a blinding moment of white heat, her own orgasm reached a level higher than she had ever before experienced. Immediately toppling into a second pulsating release, she cried out in unadulterated pleasure before unceremoniously collapsing on top of the other woman, completely breathless.

"Oh, fuck," Arizona gasped, her orgasm continuing to violently clench at her center.

"That was fun," the other woman chuckled before sliding her tongue across Arizona's lower lip.

Arizona wordlessly nodded, trying unsuccessfully to keep the weight of her sweat soaked body on her elbows and off the goddess lying sprawled beneath her.

"We could do it again," the brunette offered, grabbing at two handfuls of ass as she once again thrust her hips upward.

Arizona laughed, shaking her head. "Maybe. But first, you should probably tell me your name."

* * *

><p>The following morning, one Jimmy Choo peep toe pump followed by another made its way out of a single taxi in a sea of a million, and shutting the yellow door behind her, Arizona quickly glanced around the neighborhood of Midtown West, momentarily taking in the front of the jewelry store where her girlfriend had been hinting - no, demanding - she go to purchase an engagement ring.<p>

With a rueful shake of her head, Arizona sighed as her mind filled with thoughts of how whiny and needy Leah really did tend to be. Of course the younger woman expected a ring from a jeweler that ranked with the likes of Harry Winston, Cartier, Piaget, and Tiffany & Company, but never in a million years would Arizona have assumed she would also require said ring to come from the flagship store of the multi-billion dollar diamond cooperation.

But, well. . .here she was, standing at the entrance to the store that had been founded in 1933, and once again glancing around her, she had to admit that there was nothing quite like the energy of New York City with its scintillating skyline, the perpetual motion, the inimitable spirit, and unsurpassable style. So, of course Leah wanted her engagement ring to come from such a place. That's just how she was.

With one final exhalation in an attempt to steel herself against the enormity of the decision - and the purchase - she was about to make, Arizona finally tugged on the heavy metal door before making her way into the store.

Immediately greeted by a man in an impeccably tailored black suit, she genuinely smiled when he took her hand to shake it. "My name is Arizona Robbins," she confidently began. "I have an consultation with your owner at eleven am," she stated, glancing down to her left wrist to regard her watch.

The man nodded his head in understanding and, when she looked up from her timepiece, she couldn't help but return his smile. "Follow me," he then stated before leading her toward a small desk near the back of the store.

Blue eyes immediately moved to the impressive display of gleaming diamond jewelry glistening in brightly lit cases lining the wall behind the desk, and Arizona suddenly found herself yearning for a bit of the bling to call her own. After all, diamonds were a girl's best friend.

"Please, have seat. We will be with you momentarily."

The man's deep voice quickly pulled her from her silent thoughts and, with a quick nod of her head, she watched the man walk away before turning to once again take in her surroundings.

The store was decorated to perfection with accents of deep purple scattered throughout to reflect the richness and eloquence of the franchise's signature color, but to Arizona's surprise, she found the place to be much less pretentious than she had originally expected. Because, despite the presence of a large crystal chandelier in the center of the ceiling and the various pieces of jewelry that magnificently sparkled in the spotlights of each individual display, she could sense a modest and unconceited air to the atmosphere around her.

With a brief sigh, she then decided to take a seat in the plush chair she had been offered moments before, and briefly digging through her oversized purse, she pulled out a folder from within. Studying a picture of the ring Leah so desperately wanted and reading through her girlfriend's list of color, clarity, and carat stipulations, Arizona suddenly paused in her inspection of her research when she felt the presence of a strangely familiar figure standing over her.

And as goose bumps lined her skin and a shiver ran down her spine, she instantly flicked her eyes upward to meet the magical chocolate ones she had euphorically - and repeatedly - drowned in the night before.

"Call me crazy, but I have the strangest suspicion you're not here to buy an engagement ring for _me_."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you SO much for reading, and I can't wait to hearsee/read what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>And as goose bumps lined her skin and a shiver ran down her spine, she instantly flicked her eyes upward to meet the magical chocolate ones she had euphorically - and repeatedly - drowned in the night before.<em>

_"Call me crazy, but I have the strangest suspicion you're not here to buy an engagement ring for me."_

Arizona's eyes blinked several times in rapid succession, the color rising in her cheeks as she took in the questioning brown eyes of the woman standing over her, an unreadable smirk tugging at the edges of plump ruby lips.

"I-I. . .umm. . ." Arizona paused, swallowing hard before clearing her throat. With a shake of her head, she then closed her eyes before quickly opening them as an astonished breath left her chest. "I, well. . .I. . ._seriously_? Of all the places in Manhattan, you work _here_?"

Callie's smile widened, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well actually, I don't just work here. I _own_ here," she proudly informed.

Arizona's face remained shocked as she quickly popped up from her seat. "What? What do you mean you _own_ here?"

Looking around, Callie motioned for the man who had greeted Arizona upon her arrival to leave them alone, her eyes then glancing around to make sure there was no one else within ear shot. "I mean, I'm the owner. Of. . .this store," she matter-of-factly replied.

Arizona shook her head; she had no intention of ever seeing this woman again, but here she now stood, gazing in astonishment into her gorgeous brown eyes. "You mean like the Manhattan store, _right_? Like, you just manage it. Or something. . ." she spoke, her speech fractured as she attempted to formulate a coherent sentence.

Callie shook her head and, with a slight smirk, she brushed her palm over the lapel of the black suit jacket she was wearing. "No. Not _right_. I own the. . .entire company."

Arizona's mouth opened and closed several times, her shocked blue eyes wide as thoughts of the previous night inundated her mind.

After the other woman had proposed they engage in another round of the blissfully erotic tryst they'd just recovered from, Arizona suddenly found herself self-conscious for the very first time since she'd invited the other woman to her room and, halting the exotic stranger, she had then asked her name. At that point, the brunette had smiled a sexy megawatt smile, quickly informing her that her name was Callie before immediately flipping the other woman onto her back and slithering herself down the sweat slickened ivory skin to once again begin working at her center to ultimately bring her to another blinding, pulsing release.

Callie now watched as the other woman stared over her shoulder, ivory cheeks quickly tinting with a pink blush as she stood considering what the brunette assumed was at least one of the many orgasms she had bestowed upon her the previous night and, clearing her throat, brown eyes narrowed when Arizona jumped at the sound, her hands nervously fidgeting with her bag.

"Shit," Arizona breathed, her own eyes momentarily flicking toward Callie, but then back over her shoulder to once again stare at a particularly beautiful diamond engagement ring nestled in a lighted case.

"It's okay, Arizona," Callie tried, unsure of what else to say.

Arizona shook her head, unexplainable anger beginning to rise within her. "So, what you're telling me is. . ._YOU_ are _THAT_ Callie? Like. . ._THE_ Callie? You are. . ._THE_ Calliope?"

With a look of confusion on her face, Callie turned to where the blonde was now pointing, soon finding _Calliope & Co._ emblazoned on the wall behind her in its well-known and familiar script. And, taking a moment to study the logo, she had to smile, the sense of pride she felt every time she saw those words, quickly filling her psyche.

After several long moments, though, Callie turned back around, giving a slight nod. "Well, kind of," she vaguely offered. "The original Calliope was my great-grandmother, but she's been dead for years. So, uh. . .yeah. I guess for all intents and purposes, I am _THAT_ Calliope."

Arizona felt her heart begin to thunder harder in her chest; not only had she stupidly chosen to invite a woman to her bed, who was indeed _NOT_ her girlfriend, but apparently she'd decided to go big.

Like the _BIGGEST_.

Like _HUGE_.

Because, Calliope Torres wasn't just any woman. No. She was only like _the most_ sought after business woman in the entire country, ranked number thirty on the Forbes 400 list of wealthiest people in America with a net worth of over fifteen billion dollars for her investments in not only her family's jewelry franchise, but a chain of hotels and casinos, as well.

And with that thought in mind, Arizona seriously thought she was going to puke - all over the deep purple, plush carpet covering the floor of this elegant store.

Dropping her head, Arizona shook it in disbelief and complete disgust for her actions before once again glancing in the general vicinity of where Callie stood. "I have to go," she quickly stated, unable to force anything more intelligent to come out her mouth.

But, before Arizona could even turn around, she felt a warm palm envelope her wrist; it was the exact same palm that had done something quite similar the night before, though at that point, that strong palm had trapped her arms above her head as its mate skimmed down her body to caress every inch of her skin with the most pleasurable and electrifying touch she'd ever experienced.

"Arizona. Wait. Please," Callie spoke, grasping tightly to the other woman's arm. "Stay. I'd really like to help you design something special for your. . ._girlfriend_. A ring she'll completely adore."

Halting in her attempted escape, Arizona's back straightened upon hearing Callie's melodic plea and, clearing her throat, she couldn't stop herself from slowly turning back around.

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and, with a silent message transpiring between them, Arizona gave a tight nod of her head before allowing herself to be led off the main showroom floor and in the direcetion of what she assumed was Callie's office.

* * *

><p>"From what you've given me, I believe you're looking for something like our <em>C de Calliope<em> solitaire. It sits perfectly on the hand with total elegance. In profile, the diamond subtly follows the curves of the "C" that is unmistakably Calliope & Company," Callie informed, her tone demonstrating the skill and expertise of a precise and knowledgeable business woman. "I know your specifications request a four carat princess cut center stone, but I'm thinking we start with a three carat colorless round cut diamond. A different cut and anything larger in carat will just look awkward and off balance in this setting."

Callie continued to study the four loose diamonds she had personally chosen for this ring but, receiving no response from Arizona, she pushed the Loupe Lens Glasses covering her eyes down the bridge of her nose with the tip of her index finger to regard the silent woman seated across from her.

"Arizona?" she called, noting the far off look in her client's eyes. "Yoo-hoo! Arizona?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of Callie's voice, Arizona's glassy eyes slowly began to focus as she pulled herself from her silent reverie. "Yeah? Umm. . .yeah. What?"

Callie smiled slightly, completely removing the spectacles from her face before folding them and gently placing them on her desk. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?" she asked as she straightened up in her chair.

"Yes. Of course. C's. It's all about C's. Cut. Clarity. Calliope. Color. Carat. Bunches and bunches of C's. I got it. What's next?" she rapidly spoke, waving off the other woman as she sat taller in her seat. Then leaning forward to gaze down at the four diamonds in front of her, she momentarily glanced over them before grasping onto one with the tips of a pair of jeweler's tweezers. "I like this one," she informed.

Holding up the gorgeous diamond between herself and Callie, Arizona carefully scrutinized its cut before bright blue eyes flicked to lock with magical brown and, like a moth to a flame, the blonde found herself being drawn toward the other woman as if in slow motion, her body leaning across the desk until her lips were close enough to lightly brush against the ones she'd lost herself in over and over again the night before.

Callie's body initially stiffened at the light touch of those intoxicatingly moist lips but, unable to stop herself, she returned the gentle caress before deepening the intimate joining of their mouths. She could sense herself becoming completely consumed by this woman but, suddenly realizing the ramifications of what she was doing, she turned away, brusquely ripping her lips from Arizona's with a loud smack.

"Arizona. . ." Callie breathed, her voice filled with shame.

Dropping the tweezers and diamond back into the jewelry tray with a loud clank, Arizona pulled away before quickly stepping back from the desk. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I. . ."

Callie shook her head, at a complete loss for why she felt so drawn to this woman, why she so desperately wanted to know everything about her, why she had such a need to be near her - touching her, kissing her. . .making love to her. "No. No. That was my fault," she immediately challenged. "You have a girlfriend, Arizona. And, I know that. I'm sorry. You are my customer, and I. . .I'm just - I'm not that kind of person. I'm just. . ._not_."

Swallowing hard, Arizona sat back down with a huff, completely shocked by her actions.

What the Hell was she doing?

And why the Hell couldn't she keep her lips off Callie Torres?

* * *

><p>An hour later, after the finishing touches had been put on the engagement ring Arizona had come to New York City to buy, she smiled in admiration as Callie showed her a digital rendering of the ring on the screen of her computer.<p>

"It's gorgeous, Calliope," Arizona mused with an appreciative smile. "Breathtakingly stunning."

Callie was suddenly shocked; no one called her by her full name, but she absolutely could not deny the fact that she definitely loved the way it sounded as it slipped so effortlessly from the other woman's tongue. "Thank you," she replied with a grateful smile. "It really is quite lovely, isn't it?"

Arizona's smile widened as she watched Callie closely admire her own work. "You're amazing at your job, Callie. That's obvious from the time I've spent here with you today. But, I have to say," Arizona paused, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'm really surprised you do this. I mean. . .that you actually design jewelry instead of just relaxing somewhere in the lap of luxury with a pretty pink umbrella drink in your hand."

Callie's demeanor immediately deflated at Arizona's comment before she allowed her eyes to roll in slight exasperation. The media certainly had done a number on her image in recent years; she was always painted as a spoiled little rich kid who did nothing but party and drink while living on her gigantic yacht in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. What the media failed to realize or admit, however, was that they really had no idea who they were photographing on any given day. Callie? Or her twin sister, Aria.

Because, the truth was, while Callie Torres generally worked seven days a week, Aria Torres had never worked a day in her life.

"Oh, the joys of having an identical twin sister," Callie grumbled with another roll of her eyes. "You see, the paparazzi have no idea what they're talking about. Because, while I'm working day after day, assuring the continued success of this company, it is, in fact, my sister who is off doing whatever, whenever she wants," she haughtily informed before turning back toward the computer screen to once again admire her work. "But. . ." she momentarily trailed off as she once again regarded Arizona, "this is what I love. Working with people. Designing beautiful and one of kind pieces that will stand the test of time. . .enriching the lives of my customers by creating enduring objects of extraordinary beauty that will be cherished for generations. . ."

Callie paused, a slight blush rising in her chest and cheeks as she watched Arizona analyze her with what she interpreted to be nothing more than respect and admiration for what she was saying. "I. . .it's what makes me happy. And that's why I do it."

Arizona nodded her head; she completely understood the other woman's drive to do something that made her happy. "I apologize. I shouldn't have drawn such conclusions. I had no idea."

Callie shook her head, waving off the other woman. "You aren't the first person to think such things, and I'm sure you won't be the last," she teased before sitting back in her seat.

"To be honest, I'm a little ashamed of myself for not recognizing you last night. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you dressed in something so. . ._classy_," Arizona admitted, her hand gesturing to the black suit jacket and neatly pressed blouse she could see over the top of the other woman's desk. "I mean, I've seen you a thousand times in a thousand different magazines, but in those pictures, you've always been dressed in something much more. . ._revealing_," Arizona replied, wagging her eyebrows up and down.

Callie laughed at Arizona's antics; she simply couldn't help but feel flattered and aroused by the other woman's teasing. "Hmm. . .that would be my sister, remember?"

After a few silent moments, Callie then leaned forward, her elbows resting on her desk as she spoke. "Can I be honest with you, Arizona?" she asked, surprised she had actually voiced the thoughts that had been formulating in her head throughout the other woman's entire consultation. "I mean, it's not really my place, but would you allow me a moment to speak candidly?"

Arizona found herself worried by the brunette's request but, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, she agreed.

Seeing the other woman's nod, Callie momentarily hesitated before beginning to speak. "Not that I won't be happy to take your money but, from what I've seen in the past fourteen hours, I can't help but question your commitment. I mean, do you really want to marry. . ."

"Leah. Her name is Leah."

"Leah. . ."

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Arizona fought the urge to respond. This really wasn't any of Callie's business but, finding herself completely unable to deny the other woman an answer, she looked to the ceiling, despising the tears that began to brim in her eyes. "I can't honestly say you're wrong. Not completely, at least."

When the blonde said nothing further, Callie decided to give a little push. "I know you don't know me, but would you like to talk about it? You just seem like you'd like to talk."

Gazing into beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Arizona leaned forward, reaching out to accept the tissue Callie offered. "I, umm. . .well. . ."

And with that, the floodgates opened, and Arizona found herself completely unable to stop herself from telling Callie the entire story.

"I. . .three years ago, I was in a crash. A car accident. My wife was driving. . ."

Arizona paused, her eyes searching Callie's face for some sort of reaction and, before she could continue, she watched as the other woman sprang up from her seat, a horrified look filling her profoundly expressive eyes.

"Oh my God!" Callie exclaimed as she began to pace back and forth behind her desk. "That crash. That's when you lost your leg. I read all about it in the papers and saw the coverage on CNN. Holy shit!` That's you? You're _THAT_ Arizona Robbins?"

"How many _Arizona Robbins _do you think there are in this world, Calliope?" Arizona cynically asked.

Callie rubbed at her temples, the harrowing images she'd seen on the television of such a devastating car accident, haunting her mind. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I had no idea. I didn't realize. . ."

Arizona was quick to wave off the other woman as she did anyone else when they found out who she was but, noting the sincere look of concern in the other woman's eyes, she felt compelled to continue speaking. "Worst day on my life," she cynically began, her face and eyes glazing over as she remembered that terrifying night. "I lost the love of my life in that crash. Kiera was my everything. She was my rock. My lover. My best friend, and she was just. . .gone. We were so happy but, in the blink of an eye, she was gone."

Callie gave a tight nod as she too recalled the events of that accident she had seen on television and in the papers. She had never heard of Arizona Robbins until then but, while reading coverage of the accident in the Times, she found that the other woman had always enjoyed a moderate level of celebrity as the stepdaughter of the Nike Corporation's CEO and founder, but when the pediatric surgeon and her orthopedic surgeon wife had been involved in a head on collision with a drunken Seattle Seahawk's offensive lineman, Arizona, her wife, and their young daughter had been immediately thrust into the limelight.

"Kiera died that night, and I. . .I suffered a femur fracture that later resulted in an amputation," Arizona explained before trailing off to gather herself. "But, anyway. Leah. . ." she paused again and, after clearing her throat, she stood up as she continued to tell the tale. "Leah was our nanny. Our daughter Lillian was only sixteen months old when Kiera died and, after the crash. . .the amputation, Leah was there to care for her. I was just so angry, so depressed. . .I wanted to die, Callie. And because of that, I really wasn't fit to be a mother. I just. . .I hurt. Everything hurt. It hurt to breathe. Just being alive when Kiera wasn't was the worst pain I'd ever experienced, and I didn't want to go on. My parents tried to be there. They tried to do what was best for Lillian and for me, but I pushed them away. But Leah, she was there. She somehow pulled me out of the darkest place I'd ever been, and she. . .she essentially took over raising Lillian. I was such a horrible mother during that time. I was a monster, but Leah. . .she was there. She took care of my baby when I couldn't."

"And so, now you feel like you're obligated to marry her?" Callie curtly asked before she could stop herself, her tone harsher than she had intended.

Arizona's eyes went wide upon hearing such candor come from the other woman's mouth and, shaking her head, she closed her eyes as she blew out a cleansing breath. "I love her," she softly stated, watery blue eyes now staring over Callie's shoulder. "She helped me through such a horrific time, and she was there for my daughter when I wasn't. I. . .I love her," she repeated as if trying to convince herself. "But, not like I should. I love her because I'm thankful for her. I love her because I honestly think she saved my life, but I. . .I don't love her like I'm supposed to."

Callie stood motionless as Arizona finished her speech but, when the blonde's shoulders began to quake and her eyes to fill with tears, the brunette quickly rounded her desk to envelope the smaller woman in a warm embrace. "You aren't supposed to love anyone any certain way, Arizona. Just because she was there for you doesn't mean you should feel obliged to love her in return. That's not how it works, and that certainly isn't true love."

"But, I should, Calliope. She loves me like that. She's amazing with Lillian, and Lillian loves her so much. She. . .she. . ."

Arizona trailed off as images of her life with Kiera and Lillian filled her mind; they had been so happy and so in love. Their family was beautiful and perfect, but that had all been ripped from her grasp.

And she missed it.

She desperately missed Kiera and, despite the fact that she'd been gone for three years, her absence still hurt. There was still a gaping hole in her heart that Kiera had so abundantly filled, and she desperately needed to fill that chasm again. She wanted to be happy and to feel that overwhelming sense of joy and love she had only ever experienced with Kiera, and so, she was pushing this; she was forcing the issue and trying too hard to make it work with Leah, despite the fact that she knew it could and would never be the same.

That's why she was here in the first place. To buy Leah the ring she wanted. To make Leah happy. But why? She loved Leah, but she certainly wasn't _in love_ with her. They simply didn't share that forever kind of love.

And now, here she stood wrapped in the arms of another woman, a woman she'd made the mistake of falling into bed with the night before. She had cheated on her girlfriend and, as wrong as she knew that was, why did it feel so right? Why did she so badly crave this woman's touch? Why did she feel so safe in the shelter of her steadfast embrace? Why did she feel so comfortable talking to her? She was a total stranger, but why did she feel like she could so effortlessly fall in love. . .

"Whoa," Arizona said aloud, unwilling to allow her thoughts to progress any further than they already had. "I should go. I'm sure you have other clients waiting for you. I've already taken up so much of your time. I apologize," she rambled before quickly bending down to grab her bag from the floor next to the chair she'd been sitting in.

"No, Arizona. Wait," Callie called as she watched the other woman turn to leave her office. "Are you okay?" she asked once she met Arizona at the door.

Arizona nodded, quickly wiping at the remnants of tears that had only recently stopped streaming down her cheeks. "I'm fine, Calliope. And thank you. Thank you so much for the talk and for spending so much time with me on Leah's ring. It really is quite beautiful," she continued as she opened the office door. "So, you'll call right? When the ring is finished?"

Callie could only nod in response, watching as Arizona quickly did the same before turning to exit the room.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Arizona anxiously made her way out of a cab and into John F. Kennedy International Airport, intent on making her way out of New York and back to Seattle as quickly as she possibly could.<p>

She had no idea what had gotten into her over the past thirty hours, but she knew without a doubt that she needed to get back to her daughter and her girlfriend as expeditiously as JetBlue Airways would allow.

She had turned into someone she didn't even recognize during this short trip. Not only had she cheated on her girlfriend, but she had also turned into a blubbering idiot in the face of a complete stranger, spilling her guts about the most horrific time in her life. And because of all of that, she just needed to go. Back to her family. Back to her job. Back to the life she knew before Calliope Torres had somehow gotten under her skin and embedded herself into her every thought.

After checking in, she made her way to the security line, surprised by the number of people traveling so early in the morning. She really just wanted - and needed - to get the Hell out of here before she had the chance to make any more egregious mistakes.

"Arizona!"

Tapping her foot against the tiled floor, Arizona's brow furrowed upon hearing her name.

"Arizona!"

Turning at the sound of her name being called once again, Arizona's eyes widened, her face alight with confusion and surprise when she saw Callie pushing through the crowds of people to get to her.

"Arizona! Wait!"

Arizona had no idea what she was feeling; her heart was thundering loudly in her ears as so many thoughts raced through her head and, when Callie finally reached her, the blonde found herself unable to take her eyes off her. Taking a good look at the other woman who was now standing only two feet away, Arizona couldn't help but smile as her eyes raked up and down the woman's form.

This version of Callie Torres was so much different than the woman in the perfectly pressed power suits and impeccably styled up-dos. This Callie looked like any other traveler intent on making her way to some specific destination around the world. This Callie was dressed in dark jeans and black ballet flats, a purple tank top covered by a black sweater with a coordinating scarf meticulously wrapped around her neck to perfectly accessorize the ensemble. Callie's hair was much longer and much wavier than Arizona remembered from when it had fallen from its twist during the night of passion they'd shared; deep red highlights trendily streaked throughout layers upon layers of dark brunette hair that tumbled well past her shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Calliope?" Arizona finally managed once she allowed her eyes to meet those magical chocolate orbs.

Gulping for a breath, Callie nervously straightened the strap of the bag on her shoulder before completely closing the distance between them. "I came to stop you. I came to tell you. . ." she apprehensively trailed off, totally questioning her reason for stopping the blonde in the middle of a busy airport.

"To tell me what?" Arizona encouraged when Callie remained silent for way too long.

"I came to tell you. . .I think you're making a mistake," Callie adamantly stated, finally finding the nerve. "Buying that ring for Leah – it's a mistake. Marrying her. . .is a mistake. She doesn't make you happy, Arizona. You don't love her. And I. . .I just can't let you do something I _know_ you're going to regret."

Arizona stood completely shocked by the other woman's admission, a sense of unfettered anger rising within her as she listened to Callie's words. "Who the Hell do you think you are?" she belligerently spat, her eyes wide and her hands now trembling with rage. "You don't know me! You don't know a damn thing about me!" she shouted, careless of the people around her.

Glancing around at the meddlesome travelers who were now gawking at the two of them, Callie gently placed her palms against the sides of Arizona's upper arms before pulling her out of the security line. Clearing her throat, the brunette firmly held the other woman's slender shoulders, leaving Arizona little room to try to get away.

"You're right, Arizona. I don't know you. . ." Callie conceded with a slight tremor in her voice.

"So why the Hell do you think you have the right to give me your opinion? Who are you to tell _me_ what's a mistake or what _I_ will regret?"

Callie swallowed hard, totally unbelieving her own words and her own actions but, unwilling to let this go, she leaned in, capturing Arizona's lips in a needy kiss. She just couldn't NOT kiss her. Deep down, she knew this could potentially be the very last time she ever saw this woman, and there was absolutey no way she could live the rest of her life without at least one more kiss.

Pulling back after several long moments of passionately caressing the other woman's mouth with her own, Callie adoringly stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen, her voice barely above a whisper when she spoke. "Because I think I'm right. Because _I_ want to be the person who makes you happy. And. . .because I'm completely certain_ I_ want to be the one _you_ love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> So sorry for the delay, but I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks so much for reading, and I can't want to see what you think. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Little Llama, don't you know, Mama Llama loves you so? Mama Llama's always near, even if she's not right here," <em>Arizona softly read before trailing off as she turned the page of the book she lay reading to Lillian, heavy eyelids beginning to droop, each blink lasting longer and longer as her mother continued to read.

Smiling as she kissed the top of a blonde head, Arizona chuckled softly at her daughter's valiant attempt to remain awake before settling back into the pillow to continue to read. "_Llama llama red pajama gets two kisses from her mama. . ." _Arizona once again paused to do just that; one kiss placed on a smooth forward followed by a second on the tip of a tiny button nose. "_. . .snuggles pillow soft and deep_. . ._Baby Llama goes to sleep."_

Lillian yawned, a contented smile tugging at angelic shaped lips as she cuddled further into Arizona's side. "I'm glad you're home, mommy," she whispered, throwing her left arm over Arizona's middle. "I don't like it when you're gone," the four-year-old then continued as another giant yawn consumed her cherubic face.

Blowing out a puff of air through pursed lips, Arizona once again kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I know, baby. I missed you, too," she said with a convicted sigh. "But, I'm back now, and I don't plan on going anywhere without you for a very long time. Okay?"

After several long moments of no response, Arizona looked down at the little girl's face, bright blue eyes now hidden by smooth eyelids, enviously long lashes lying gracefully against the sweetest little pink cheeks. With a smile, Arizona took a moment to just stare at her sleeping angel and, with one last kiss to a rounded cheek, she then carefully removed herself from the bed, flicking off the bedside lamp before making her way to the door. Pulling it to, but leaving the smallest crack, she then made her way to the sanctuary of the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend.

Quietly stepping into the room, she left that door open just a fraction of an inch, always worried that Lillian would need her at some point in the middle of the night. Slowly turning from the door, she smiled slightly when she saw Leah looking back at her, the other woman propped up against the headboard, a magazine now resting on her lap.

Arizona didn't immediately speak, silently moving around the room to ready herself for bed and, once dressed in her pajamas, she sat on the edge of the mattress to doff her prosthesis before sliding her legs into bed and covering herself with the sheet and plush duvet.

Leah remained silent, as well, choosing to watch her girlfriend's every move around the room before watching her settle onto her side of the bed. Arizona had definitely seemed. . ._off_ from the very moment she and Lillian had spotted her hours before at the arrivals gate of Sea-Tac International Airport and, though she wanted to believe nothing was the matter as Arizona kept insisting, Leah just knew, deep down, something was definitely up.

Arizona had merely shrugged off the younger woman's concern, maintaining that she was merely exhausted from her travels, but Leah wasn't dumb. She could tell that Arizona was pulling away from her and, much to Leah's dismay, she had been doing so for the past several months

"You want to talk about it?" Leah asked, her voice penetrating the silence of the room after Arizona had remained quiet for way too long.

Not immediately responding, Arizona pensively stared up at the ceiling, her hands folded together and resting atop her abdomen.

Leah stared down at her girlfriend, expecting her to say something - anything - but when Arizona remained lost in her own thoughts, the younger woman let out a loud puff of air. "What's going on, Arizona?" she curtly asked, completely exhausted of dealing with the perpetual silence and introspective world her girlfriend seemed to forever be residing in. "Can you please just talk to me? I'm getting really tired of having to drag things out of you. Can't you just, for once, tell me what's going on inside your head?"

Arizona's head immediately snapped to the side upon hearing Leah's raised voice, blue eyes finally focusing on her girlfriend's face instead of where they had just been tediously scrutinizing the plastered pattern of the tray ceiling. "I-I'm sorry. I. . .I was just thinking," Arizona feebly replied, scooting up the bed with a crooked grin on her face.

Pushing up with her arms, she then met Leah face to face before leaning in to capture the younger woman's lips in a gentle caress.

"I missed you," Arizona whispered against the other woman's mouth before once again moving to capture moist lips.

Shaking her head, Leah pushed Arizona away, an exasperated sigh coming from deep within her chest. "You have to stop doing this, Arizona. It's not healthy. I don't want sex. I want you to talk to me!" Leah stated in complete frustration.

"Talk about what?" Arizona balked, her eyes narrowing in question.

Leah sighed, shaking her head. "You've not been right all day, Arizona," she quickly began, at her wit's end with having to poke and prod her girlfriend into talking to her. "Did. . .did something happen while you were in New York?" she asked, completely exhausted of having to play this game with her girlfriend.

Arizona shook her head in complete denial. "Of course not," she maligned, quickly moving to distance herself from her girlfriend. "What possibly could have happened when I was only gone for a day and a half?"

Leah studied her girlfriend, one set of incredulous eyes staring into another set of guilty blue, as she carefully considered her actions and her words.

"What, Leah?" Arizona snapped a bit too harshly, her patience wearing thin as she grew tired of other woman's silent and contemplative staring. "What do you want from me? What the hell are you expecting me to say?"

Leah was immediately shocked by the irritation she heard in her girlfriend's voice but, growing more and more discouraged and irate with each passing moment of Arizona's delusional ignorance, she angrily shook her head. "Nothing, Arizona. Nothing at all," she furiously spat, throwing the covers back from her body and removing herself from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, watching in surprise as Leah quickly moved around the room, gathering clothes and throwing them onto the foot of the bed.

Arizona then watched in shock as the younger woman disappeared into the closet only to emerge moments later with a stack of clothing still on the hangers in one hand, a suitcase in the other.

"I've tried so hard to make this work, but the hard I've tried, the harder you've pushed me away, and I can't do it anymore. I have to go. I have to. . ."

"Where are you going?" Arizona desperately argued in response , quickly moving to sit at the side of the bed and, reaching over to grab her prosthesis, she immediately donned a white stockinette before expertly shoving her residual limb into the socket of her leg. "Just wait a second," she tried to rationalize as Leah began to haphazardly throw sweaters and pants into the giant suitcase that now lay thrown open at the foot of the bed. "This is silly, Leah. I. . ."

"You what, Arizona?" Leah spat, never once looking up from her rapidly filling luggage.

"I think we should talk. I know I suck at talking, but I will. I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll tell you whatever you want to hear. Just. . .just stop," Arizona pleaded, hating the supplicating hopelessness she could hear in her own voice. She didn't want to seem weak, but she didn't want Leah to leave, either. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on here, but clearly you think I've committed some grave injustice against you, so I think we just need to-to take a step back for a second and have a conversation," Arizona tried, reaching out to halt one of Leah's rapidly flailing arms.

Immediately bristling at the touch, Leah shrugged off her girlfriend's hand, quickly moving away from Arizona to stand at the opposite side of the bed. "I can't do this anymore, Arizona. I just can't," she admitted with a shake of her head. "It's too much."

Arizona visibly recoiled at the words that fell from Leah's lips, her own mouth falling agape as she considered the repercussions and the true meaning of what the younger woman had just said. "What? What do you mean you can't do this? What do you mean, it's too much?"

Leah could feel herself wanting to give in at the sound of the pleading tone in Arizona's voice - she loved Arizona so much - she adored her but, steeling herself to do what she knew was right, her eyes remained harsh as she spoke. "I. . .I can't - no, I _refuse_ - to play second fiddle to Kiera any longer, Arizona. I'm never going to be able to replace her. I'm never going to be able to _be_ her!"

Arizona shook her head in complete shock; she had never asked anything of Leah, and she certainly had never expected her to replace her deceased wife.

"I. . .I never asked you to do that, Leah," Arizona retorted, voicing her thoughts aloud as the hurt she was experiencing at her girlfriend's words quickly morphed into rage. "We're a family. You, Lillian, and I. . .we're a family. We're supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. We. . .I thought - I thought we loved each other."

Flipping the suitcase closed and zipping the lid, Leah sadly stared at the other woman, two sets of blue eyes now brimming with tears.

"That's what I thought, too," Leah softly replied after several long moments of staring longingly at her girlfriend. "I thought this is what I wanted. A wife. A family. I thought I wanted you, Arizona. And that you wanted me. . ."

"But?" Arizona brusquely demanded, her heart now loudly thundering in her ears.

Leah shook her head, hurt and defeat written across her every ivory feature. "I've been trying so hard to pretend that everything between us is okay. I've been hoping and praying that one day you would wake up and love me for me, but. . .you can't. And I don't deserve that. I-I deserve - I _want_ - someone who also wants. . ._me_. Someone who loves me like I love them. . ."

"I do love you, Leah. After all I've done for you; after all I've given you, how can you possibly say I don't love you?" Arizona irately spat, her raised voice now echoing off the bedroom walls.

Arizona couldn't believe the anger that was currently coursing through her veins; she and Leah had argued and had their disagreements but, at this point in time, Arizona knew without a doubt that she had never been so furious with the younger woman in the nearly five years she'd known her.

"But, you don't, Arizona!" Leah cried into the silence that now permeated the bedroom after the other woman's furious retort. "You only love me because you think you have to. Because you think you owe me something. Because I was there for Lillian after Kiera died," she continued, her voice rising in emotion, but losing volume with each spoken word. "It took me long time to realize it and, after that, it took me even longer to admit it to myself, but. . .you only love me because you feel like you're stuck with me, Arizona. Because you think that loving me is the right thing to do. And, I. . .I refuse to be married to someone just because she's stuck. I refuse to accept a proposal from someone who merely feels obligated to me. I deserve so much more than that."

And there it was; the entire truth was now lying bare between them, all the anger, sadness, and despair bother women were currently experiencing, thickly hanging between them and totally palpable in the completely still room. They had reached an impasse, a stalemate. Because, Leah was right. Arizona did feel she owed her something. She felt she had to love Leah because she had been there for her in her time of greatest need. Arizona loved Leah because Leah loved Lillian.

"Leah. . ."

Holding up her hand to halt her girlfriend, Leah simply shook her head. "It's okay, Arizona. Really. It is."

Arizona shook her head in disagreement. "No part of this is okay, Leah!" she shouted in despair. "We've been together for two years! A-a-and, what about Lillian? What the hell am I supposed to tell her in the morning when she wakes up and you aren't here?" she angrily demanded.

Leah closed her eyes in heartbreaking dejection; she loved that little girl more than anything, but she knew she needed to let her go. She needed to be the bigger person because she knew Arizona currently wasn't able to do so. None of this was good for Lillian. She didn't need to be a part of this ruse, this family that only looked good on the front of a Christmas Card. She needed stability. She needed to have two parents who truly loved each other, two parents who showed genuine love and affection to each other, not two parents who merely tolerated and pretended to love each other out of some sort of misguided sense of obligation.

"Lillian will be fine," Leah softly replied as she slowly opened her eyes. "This is for the best. For her. For you. And, for me. Soon enough, Lillian will barely remember a time when we were together and, hopefully by then, you will have already moved on. Hopefully at that point, you will have found someone who is completely worthy of your love."

* * *

><p>"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Alex asked from his position behind the bar, the white towel in his hand moving back and forth to dry a Pilsner glass held in its mate. "So, you're telling me. . .you screwed some chick's brains out two nights ago. . ."<p>

"First of all, she's not just _some chick," _Callie was quick to interrupt, her right index finger held in the air to halt any further tawdry remarks she was sure were able to spew forth from the bartender's mouth. "She's a woman. A magnificent woman. Her name is Arizona, and she's miraculous. Breathtakingly stunning."

Alex set the glass down, rolling his eyes as he listened to his best friend slur her description of her most recent one night stand. "Whatever," he grumbled with a scowl on his face. "So. . .this _woman_ then showed up in your store to buy her girlfriend an engagement ring, and you personally spent hours helping her design said ring. And then. . .you decided you couldn't live without her, so you just randomly showed up at the airport to confess your undying love for her. . ."

Callie's mouth hung open as she narrowed her eyes, her brow scrunching as her thoroughly intoxicated brain desperately tried to make sense of the words her friend was saying. Completely closing her eyes, she then tightly squeezed them, her head slowly shaking back and forth. "It seemed much more hopelessly romantic at the time, but when you put it like that, you make seem like a desperate whore."

"It's not romantic, Callie," Alex immediately shot back, hoping to talk some sense into his boss and best friend. "And, you're not a whore. Desperate, maybe, but you just. . .you can't keep doing this to yourself. You've got to stop. . ."

"Stop what?"

Callie and Alex both turned at the presence of a new voice, an impeccably dressed Meredith Grey hopping up to sit on the stool to Callie's right.

Downing her eighth shot of tequila as she eyed Meredith up and down, Callie then leaned heavily against the bar, the side of her head now cradled in the palm of her hand. "Alex thinks I need to stop being so pathetic. I. Am. Pathetic," she carefully enunciated each word as she twirled an empty shot glass around and around like a spinning top.

"You're not pathetic," Meredith insisted with a shake of her head before accepting the shot of golden liquor Alex automatically placed in front of her.

"Oh, trust me," Callie said with a nod, squinting one eyes and peering into the shot glass like a telescope with the other. "Just ask Alex," she continued, pounding the glass to the bar and waving her hand for the man to keep the glorious alcohol flowing for her, as well.

Meredith threw back the shot the man had placed in front of her before turning back toward her distraught best friend. "What happened this time?" she asked with a crooked - and _knowing_ - smirk on her face.

Callie only groaned, dropping her head between her shoulders before resting her forehead against the beautifully polished wood of the curved mahogany bar top. "I'm an idiot," she mumbled, barely loud enough for Meredith and Alex to hear. "I slept with a complete stranger the other night, then designed her future wife's engagement ring. Then I e-ess-essen-tially stalked her, chased her through JFK, _kind of_ admitted my love for her. . ."

"Not kind of," Alex interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "Go ahead and admit what it really was, Callie. You _definitely_ told her you love her."

Callie defiantly shook her head, though she immediately regretted it when the entire room began to spin. "No," she countered, swallowing hard as she attempted to force the room into righting itself in her brain. "I merely suggested that I _might_ be interested in being the one she loves."

Alex and Meredith shared a knowing glance, both completely cognizant of the fact that their friend had a tendency to fall too hard way too fast.

"But, it doesn't matter," Callie continued, oblivious to the silent words transpiring between her friends and confidants. "Because, then. . .she left me. Right in the middle of the airport. I was s-standing there like a fool with hundreds of people staring at me," the drunk brunette rambled on, tipping her head to the side to rest her cheek against the wood. "She left, Meredith. Just like all the rest of them. She just. . ._left_."

Meredith shook her head at the current state of her best friend; it had been a long time since she'd seen Callie like this but, deep down, she wasn't surprised. She knew the taller woman had been depressed. That much was obvious from the fact that she had recently thrown herself into Calliope & Company even more than usual but, beyond that, she had also become more submerged in her music, spending night after night playing some sort of sad song at the hotel bar and, after that, returning home to continue playing until the wee hours of the morning. Meredith knew she couldn't possibly understand the loss Callie had suffered and, because of that, she'd just let Callie do her thing and, reaching out to place her palm atop her friend's hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think you're pathetic. Or an idiot," Meredith softly stated before tossing back another shot of tequila. "You have a huge heart, Callie. One that's capable of so much love but, unfortunately, you just haven't found the person who can give you that much love in return."

Callie sighed, smiling slightly as Meredith placed her own cheek against the bar, saddened brown eyes now meeting piercing blue-green as they stared at each other from merely a foot away. "You're going to find someone, Callie. I just know it," Meredith then continued, once again squeezing her friend's hand. "And, if you think some woman you slept with the other night is the one for you, then I think you should follow your heart. Take a leap of faith. If you think there's even a glimmer of a chance she feels the same as you, then. . .I think you should go after her."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Callie lay alone in her bed, the back of her head burrowed into a plush down pillow as she stared up at the ceiling. The buzz of the massive quantity of alcohol she'd consumed hours before had worn off way too quickly, leaving her to once again toss and turn in her bed, the image of a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed woman, haunting her every thought.<p>

She knew she needed to get over this; she needed to move on. Arizona Robbins was nothing more than a one night stand which meant exactly that.

One night.

Nothing more, nothing less.

There was absolutely no reason to even ponder whatever they'd shared becoming more than that and, even if it did, how could she ever trust Arizona? How could she trust a woman who cheated with her to never cheat _on_ her?

So, with a heavy sigh, Callie resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get any sleep again that night and, pulling back the duvet and sheet covering her body, she sat up on the side of the bed, stretching her back and arms before pushing herself up from the mattress. Then making her way through her luxurious condominium located at Fifteen Central Park West, her tired legs carried her out of her bedroom, across the hardwood floor and directly into the open living room.

Taking a moment to longingly gaze out one wall of oversized windows, she once again sighed as she gazed out over Central Park. Shaking her head as she took in the grandeur of the city at night, she then sat down at the bench that was positioned at the keys of a Fazioli grand piano.

Finding middle C, she allowed her right index finger to gently tap against the key before bringing her left hand up to join its mate.

_Your fingertips across my skin _

_The palm trees swaying in the wind  
>Images<em>

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_  
><em>The sweetest sadness in your eyes<em>  
><em>Clever trick<em>

_I never want to see you unhappy_  
><em>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

As Callie continued to play the haunting tune about love and loss, a one sided love that wasn't returned by another, large tears began to brim in her eyes as she considered all the love and all the loss she had experienced in her life. She honestly believed God didn't give anyone more than they could handle, but she also knew she was currently reaching her breaking point, and she had no idea how much more pain and misery she would be able to take in before she complete came apart at the seams.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<br>_

She had no idea why she wasn't worthy of someone's love, because she had so much of it to give. She desperately wanted to love and to be loved in return but, every time she'd tried, she had failed. Epically.

Was it so wrong to want to be the most important person in someone else's life? Was she really that selfish for wanting to be the first thing someone thought about in the morning and the last thing that person thought about at night? Was she really so awful for needing that? For wanting to share the love she had in her heart with someone who loved her the same?

_We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me<br>Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_  
><em>You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no<em>

_I never want to see you unhappy_  
><em>I thought you'd want the same for me<em>

By this point in the song, large tears left wet paths down perfect caramel skin, soft sniffles and quiet sobs creating an eerie harmony with the perfect melody her fingers created as they expertly glided across the ebony and ivory keys. Callie wasn't simply crying about her most recent indiscretion or the fact that a gorgeous woman had left her standing in the middle of an airport but, instead, this was about a conglomeration of all the heartache she'd ever suffered. Not just in the area of romantic love, but all the loss and all the despair that had befallen her in the past several years.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<br>_

Callie knew she was lost, and she desperately feared that, if she allowed herself to continue down this path, she would never be able to find herself again. She was miserable, a shell of her former self and, with a shake of her head, she made a decision. She needed to change. She needed to take control of her own destiny, and she was going to start tonight.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<br>So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy  
>To walk right in and out of my life?<em>

_Goodbye, my almost lover_  
><em>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<em>  
><em>I'm trying not to think about you<em>  
><em>Can't you just let me be?<em>  
><em>So long, my luckless romance<em>  
><em>My back is turned on you<em>  
><em>I should've known you'd bring me heartache<em>  
><em>Almost lovers always do<em>

By the time the longingly melancholy tune reached its end, Callie had made up her mind. She had made her decision, and that meant. . .

She needed to let it go.

She needed to forget all about Arizona Robbins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope you enjoyed this latest update, and I apologize for taking so long between chapters to post. Thanks again for continuing to read and review, and I look forward to reading your reviews, questions, and comments about this story/chapter. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Skinny Love

**Author**: MysteriousSwaggerOfScrubs

**Pairing**: Callie/Arizona

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: A haunting tale of wealth and power, love and loss. Are one night stands ever meant to last for longer than just one night?

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four<strong>_

* * *

><p>The following morning, Arizona slowly made her way down the interior stairs of her home, her brow furrowing in question when she smelled the unmistakable aroma of a fresh pot of coffee percolating in the carafe. She knew she hadn't set the automatic timer the night before and, thinking Leah had changed her mind and come to her senses, Arizona smiled as she crossed the threshold leading into the kitchen.<p>

Not seeing the woman she had been expecting, Arizona stopped short, sighing at the site of her mother seated at a high barstool around the kitchen island, the Seattle Times spread out before her and a steaming mug of coffee held in one hand.

"Mom?" Arizona questioned, surprised to see her mother in her home so early in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

Turning from the paper, Barbara Robbins momentarily regarded her daughter, concern evident in her every feature. "Leah called me," she simply stated, her eyes and tone of voice full of question and care. "What the hell happened?"

Arizona momentarily held her mother's gaze but, as guilt and apprehension bubbled up inside her soul, threatening to consume her, she was forced to look away, her eyes landing anywhere but the elder Robbins. She just couldn't do it; she couldn't admit to her mother that she'd done what she had.

"Well, are you gonna tell me?" the older woman quickly urged when Arizona remained silent for way too long. "Or are you going to make me guess?"

Arizona didn't even bother to hide the annoyance she felt upon hearing her mother's tangential questions; the other woman knew her better than just about anyone else in the entire world but, unsure of what to say, she stalked toward the coffee pot, grabbing a mug from the cabinet above and filling it with steaming hot liquid.

Meticulously folding the newspaper and laying it in front of her, Barbara knowingly studied her daughter, watching as she continued to move about the kitchen, shoulders slightly slouched, but her ivory face somehow appearing lighter than it had in years. It didn't take a genius to figure out something had definitely changed for her daughter; it wasn't difficult to notice the frosty chill that seemed to have thawed in the absence of her daughter's girlfriend.

"Come on, honey," the older woman urged. "You know you can tell me anything."

Taking a sip from her cup, Arizona then hopped up on her own stool; her eyes never once meeting the identical blue ones of her mother. Sliding the newspaper from where it rested on the countertop in front of the other woman, the blonde still remained silent as she too began to peruse the periodical.

Arizona could, once again, feel her mother's penetrating gaze boring a hole into the side of her head, but she held strong. She didn't want to have this conversation ever, but definitely not this early in the morning.

"Arizona. . ."

"She's gone, okay?" Arizona quickly snipped, unwanted tears beginning to sting her eyes. "She left. End of story."

Remaining silent, Barbara took a sip from her cup, momentarily staring out ahead of her before once again turning to regard her daughter. "Yes, clearly. I gathered as much. But, you're going to have to give me more than that, sweetheart. Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to help."

Unable to tolerate her mother's piercing scrutiny for a moment longer, the younger woman sighed and, shaking her head, she finally glanced up from the paper, a single trail of moisture escaping her left eye as she looked at her mom. "Leah said she was tired of playing second fiddle to. . .Kiera. She - umm - she said I don't love her like she needs me to - that I only feel obligated to love her."

Grabbing a napkin from the holder atop the counter, Barbara handed it to her daughter before silently watching as Arizona dabbed at the moisture on her face. She knew if she remained quiet for long enough, her stubborn daughter would finally crack and all the information would then come spewing out.

Arizona sniffled before letting out a watery sigh. "She said I was different after getting back from New York. She insisted that something happened while I was there, but I. . .it didn't. Nothing happened."

"Well, Arizona - _did_ something happen in New York?" Barbara asked.

Arizona's head immediately snapped around in her mother's direction, a stern look in her eyes. "Of course not, mother," she incredulously huffed. "What the hell possibly could have happened?"

"I don't know, Arizona," Barbara quickly countered. "But, what I do know is. . .you are a terrible liar and have been ever since you were four years old, and you throat punched poor little Ryan Mayhew because he wouldn't play with you on the bounce house at. . ."

The older woman trailed off, lost in the memory of her daughter at a much younger age. "What was that little girl's name again? The one with the flame red hair? It was like a senator or a president or a first lady or something. . ."

Arizona rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the nostalgic smile that tugged at the corners of her lips. "Abigail.

"Oh yes! That right. Little Abigail Adams," Barbara happily exclaimed before quickly getting back to the point. "But, anyway. . .why don't you go ahead and tell me what happened in New York and, this time around, maybe you could save us both the time and energy by telling the truth."

Arizona stared at her mother; she hated and loved how well the older woman knew her, both at the very same time. "It was nothing, mom," she vaguely stated in an attempt to ease her way into - or out of - this dreaded conversation. "I just. . ."

"Was she pretty?" Barbara quickly asked, a mischievous grin on her face as she sipped from her mug.

"Mother!"

"What, Arizona?" Barbara knowingly questioned, her daughter's guilt becoming more and more obvious with each passing moment. "I think that's an extremely legitimate question."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona shoved the newspaper to the side as she incredulously gaped at her smirking mother but, unable to _not _smile at the thought of just _how pretty_ Callie Torres really was, she slowly nodded her head in defeat. "Yes, mother," she huffed, knowing it was all downhill from there. "She was - _is_ - pretty. _Very_ pretty," she relented, a pink blush rising over her cheeks as she vaguely admitted her indiscretion to her mother. "I find her miraculous, mom. Breathtakingly stunning. . ."

Barbara appeared almost giddy at her daughter's admission but, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to sober herself, she cleared her throat to better compose herself in the face of the gravity of the situation. "And you, umm. . .you. . .?"

Rolling her eyes and blushing even further, Arizona nodded her head. "Yes, mother. Yes."

Barbara gave a tight nod. "That. . .well, Arizona. That seems very unlike you. Did you, umm. . ."

"I know it's unlike me, mother," Arizona shot back. "And, because of it, I have ruined the rest of my life. All for a quick lay."

Barbara searched her daughter's every feature and, despite the strange amusement she was currently gleaning from this situation, she reached out, taking Arizona's hand into her own. "Are you sure it was just that, sweetheart?" She softly asked, the pad of her thumb gently rubbing over ivory knuckles. "Because, honestly, it seems like so much more."

And with that, the dam broke, bleeding everything Arizona had been holding inside for the past few days. She told her mother everything, starting with the haunting song Callie had sung when she's first laid eyes on, and moving on to the passionate night they'd spend together, followed by the great care and expertise Callie had shown in designing Leah's ring.

"A-and then. . .she followed me," Arizona admitted. "To the airport. And right there in the middle of hundreds of people, she told me she wanted to be the person who makes me happy a-a-and that she wants to be the one I love."

Arizona shook her head at the thought of what happened next. She had been in such shock by Callie's admission that she hadn't uttered a single word, turning instead and disappearing into the throngs of travelers milling about throughout the expanse of John F. Kennedy International Airport.

"Can you believe that?" Arizona rhetorically asked as she jumped up from her seat and began to anxiously pace the room. "I mean. . .she basically told me she loved me after knowing me for like a day. Who does that? Who has a one night stand with someone and then turns around and confesses their love for them?"

"I think it sounds romantic," Barbara dreamily mused, taking a sip of coffee, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

Arizona's mouth fell open in surprise, her eyes wide. "It's not romantic, mother. It's wrong. What I did was wrong, and now I'm going to pay the price. Leah is gone. Lillian is going to absolutely _hate_ me. . ."

"What about _her_?"

"What about who?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"The woman," Barbara simply replied. "The gorgeous stranger you are completely smitten with."

"I am _NOT_ smitten," Arizona argued, though she knew her actions were most likely completely betraying her.

"Hmm. . ."

"Hmm, what?"

Standing from her seat, Barbara crossed the room and, coming to stand in front of her clearly confused daughter, she reached out to gently tuck a strand of blonde hair behind the younger woman's ear. Staring into the eyes of the young woman she adored and respected more than anything in the world, she smiled the intoxicating smile only a mother could. "I know you are feeling bad about all of this," Barbara softly began, her palms now resting at the sides of her daughter's arms as she gently pushed her to sit back down. "No one ever thinks they'll be the one to succumb to such desire or temptation, but it happens. Sometimes our hearts know better than our heads, and we give in. And sometimes, it's the very best thing that could have ever happened to us."

Arizona shook her head, a tear escaping her eye. "Not to me, mom. I'd never do something like that. I. . ."

"But you did, Arizona. And. . .you _liked_ it," Barbara gently interrupted. "And, I know what you did was wrong but, I have to say. . .it's been a while since I've seen you like this, sweetheart. This is the first time since Kiera died that I've seen you smile with your entire being while talking about anyone other than Lillian."

Looking up from where her gaze had been focused on her hands that rested clasped in her lap, Arizona sniffled as she met her mother's eyes. "I know it was a one night stand, but. . .there was just something about her, mom. She made me. . ._feel_. And, I. . .I haven't experienced that in years. I. . ."

Barbara nodded, completely understanding of what her daughter was saying. "Then you should go get her."

"What?" Arizona incredulously asked.

"Go get her," Barbara adamantly repeated. "I know you think it's wrong and that you should stay with Leah because you feel obligated and indebted to her for everything she did for you after Kiera died, but that's no way to live, honey. You need to do what's best for you, and you need to start doing it now. And if this. . ." Barbara trailed off, her brow furrowing. "What is this mystery woman's name, anyway?" she asked.

Biting her bottom lip, Arizona closed her eyes. "Her name is Callie. Callie. . .Torres."

"Well then, if this Callie. . ."

Barbara paused, her eyes going wide. "Did you say Callie Torres? Like Callie Torres of the diamond cooperation, Callie Torres? Like. . ._the most_ sought after business woman in the entire country?"

Arizona only nodded, her eyes slowly opening to see her mother's excitement.

"Well, girl. When you decide to do something, you certainly do it right, don't you?" Barbara teased.

"Mother, please."

Barbara chuckled at her daughter's mortification, a giant smile covering her face. "We need a plan. We have so much to do and so little time," she exclaimed, tugging Arizona up from her seat and pulling her toward the stairs.

Arizona quickly followed, unable to do anything else with her mother's hand gripped tightly around her wrist. "What do you mean we need a plan?"

Barbara rolled her eyes at her daughter's apparent ignorance. "Well, first of all, don't you think you need to stop the order on the engagement ring you just ordered? I mean, clearly you don't half-ass anything, Arizona, so I'm sure the ring you had made for Leah is. . ."

"Holy shit!" Arizona exclaimed, now rushing up the stairs toward her bedroom. "Oh My God! You're right. I have to stop her. I have to talk to Callie. I have to tell her. . .but what about Lillian. I was just gone, and I don't want to leave her again. Not right now. Not when. . ."

"We'll all three go together," Barbara replied, waving off her suddenly distressed daughter. "It's been a while since we've been on a girls' trip. Now go. Find the soonest flight you can, and I'll take care of getting Lillian ready."

Running her hand over her forehead as she considered all she needed to do to get ready, Arizona paced the hall. "Are you sure? I mean, that's a lot to ask. I. . ."

Stepping up in front of her daughter to halt her nervously paced circuit, Barbara grabbed Arizona by the shoulders. "Yes, Arizona. I'm positive," she insisted. "Now go."

* * *

><p>"So, your flight to Chicago leaves tonight at 8:32pm," Meredith read from a notebook she held in her hands. "You'll be there until Tuesday and then back here for two days until Thursday when you fly to California for the opening of the new LA store. While you're in LA you have several meetings, but you should be back in New York by at least Saturday afternoon. From there. . ."<p>

Looking up from her list, Meredith gazed across Callie's office, noting the woman seated behind the desk to be staring off into nowhere. "Callie? Earth to Callie? Are you in there?"

Receiving no response, Meredith sighed, standing from her seat. "Callie!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands against the top of the mahogany desk. "Have you even heard a word of what I just said?" she asked, shaking her head when dark brown eyes finally began to focus.

"Wh-what?" Callie mumbled, straightening up in her seat. "So sorry. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she sheepishly asked, visibly shaking herself from her reverie.

"My God, Callie," Meredith said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Would you just pull her number up in the computer and call her? For God's sake. You can't go on like this. At this rate, you'll drive the business into the ground by next week."

With a slight shrug, Callie sighed before shaking her head. "I'm not calling her," she softly admitted, glancing toward her computer screen, her fingers tapping against the keys. "I just. . .I can't. Not right now, at least," she vaguely continued.

Watching as her best friend went about her work, Meredith momentarily remained silent before closing her notebook and resting it on her lap. "Why not?" she asked when Callie had remained silent for way too long.

With brown eyes flicking from the glare of the computer screen, Callie stared at her best friend and, noting the obvious concern written across her every feature, she lowered the reading glasses from her nose before gently placing them on her desk. "It's taken me a long time, and I-I don't think I realized it until last night, but I. . .I'm just not good for anyone right now, Meredith. I. . .I need time to find myself. Time to heal. I need to learn to love myself before I can ever possibly love someone else."

Meredith opened her mouth to argue but, realizing she'd never once heard her best friend speak so candidly about her feelings and her emotions, she paused, carefully choosing her words. "I know things have been rough since Lauren left, Callie, but. . .you deserve so much more than her. So much better. Lauren was a miserable human and I, for one, am glad she's gone. She brought you down, Callie. She. . ."

Raising her hand to halt the other woman's rising tirade concerning her ex, Callie closed her eyes, shaking her head in disdain. "I know you didn't like her. I know I put up with her for way too long, but can we please not do this?" she asked, a sheen of tears brimming in her expressive brown eyes. "Just. . .not today. Please."

Nodding her head, Meredith immediately felt guilty for bringing up her best friend's ex while she was clearly feeling so downtrodden. "I'm sorry, Callie. I. . ."

Shaking her head, Callie smiled through her tears. "It's just going to take some time," she softly interrupted, reaching across her desk to grab a tissue in order to blot her eyes. Looking at her friend, she was about to stop there but, with her feeling so very raw and exposed, something inside her inspired her to share. "I. . .I was pregnant," she softly admitted, causing the woman across from her to furrow her brow in confusion.

"What?"

Callie slowly nodded, her heart threatening to break at the sound of her own words. "I was pregnant. Five months, but I-I. . ._lost_ the baby, and it just. . .I was crushed. I felt like I was dying, Meredith, and Lauren was just so. . ._uncaring_. So cynical and so harsh. She thought my grief was silly, and so, she left. Lauren left me because she was unwilling to give me the time I needed to heal."

Staring at her now sobbing best friend, Meredith opened her mouth several times to speak but, coming up with nothing, she merely cleared her throat. "I. . .I had no idea, Callie. Why didn't you tell me? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? Why would you keep that to yourself when I could have helped?"

With a pathetic sniffle and a watery sigh, Callie shook her head as she spoke. "No one knew, Meredith. And no one could have helped," she sadly admitted. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but Lauren always stopped me. She wanted to make a big, grand announcement, and we were about to tell everyone - to make that announcement - when I lost my baby girl."

Meredith remained quiet for several long moments, her mind racing as the events of the past six months began to make more and more sense. "I'm so sorry, Callie. I. . .I really don't know what else to say," she admitted before standing from her seat and rounding Callie's desk.

Falling into the smaller woman's embrace when she gathered her into a firm hug, Callie allowed the tears to fall. "It's okay. There's nothing you could have done, but I. . .I just needed you to know that all of this. . ." she pulled back, motioning around her own body. "It's more than Lauren. This isn't just about her. There is just. . ._so much_ more.

Once again pulling her best friend close to her body, Meredith sighed before once again beginning to speak. "I'm here for you, Callie. You need to do what's best for you, and if being alone for a while is what you need, then I'll be here to back you one hundred percent."

* * *

><p>Pulling a wheeled suitcase into a room of the Torres Hotel that she'd only left two days before, Arizona sighed as she hoisted it up onto an ornate luggage rack situated in the corner of the uber posh bedroom of the two bedroom suite she and her mother had reserved for the next few days. Quickly moving back into the living area, she carefully gathered Lillian from her mother's arms, the sleeping little girl's limbs now haphazardly shooting out in all directions as Arizona carried her into the bedroom, as well.<p>

Waiting for her own mother to pull back the sheets and thick duvet, Arizona then gently settled the angelically snoozing girl onto the center of the mattress, taking a moment to lie down with her as Barbara excused herself to her own room. As she watched the light of her life - the very reason she got out of bed every single morning - soundly sleeping amongst mountains of fluffy white pillows, Arizona rested her own head in her palm as she lovingly ran the index finger of her opposite hand over the child's delicate features.

At the age of four and a half, Lillian Robbins was a stunning little girl; long blonde hair lay in perfect waves around her face, thick eyelashes resting against the prominence of sleep flushed cheeks. Tucking a stray lock of hair out of the little girl's face, Arizona smiled as she watched Lillian's nose slightly twitch, a soft laugh falling from tiny lips as something magical played out in her dreams.

Deciding to let her daughter sleep, Arizona carefully removed herself from the bed, moving back into the living area to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Pouring a generous amount into a glass she found in a cabinet in the kitchen area, she sat down at a small table, her head now resting in her hands and a loud sigh emanated from deep within her chest.

She had no idea what she was doing here; she couldn't believe she'd allowed her mother to talk her into coming back to New York so soon after she'd just left. She'd argued back and forth with herself for the few hours between her early morning conversation with her mother and the time when they'd boarded their flight; she had, at one point, completely decided to forego this entire mission in order to go groveling back to Leah to beg her forgiveness.

But, something had stopped her. Something more powerful than herself. Something stronger than the obligation she felt toward the woman she'd been with for over two years.

"You should get going, Arizona," Barbara softly stated, careful not to startle her daughter who was clearly lost in thought. "I'll stay with Lillian while you do whatever it is you've decided to do with Callie."

Glancing up at her mother, Arizona's brow furrowed, confused by Barbara's choice of words. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, fearing that her mother had changed her mind and no longer backed her in this decision they had clearly made together.

Waving off her daughter's concern, Barbara smiled, taking a seat opposite the clearly distraught blonde. "I just meant. . .we both know you need to talk with Callie about cancelling your ring order. Then, whatever happens - _happens_. You just need to take it one step at a time, but. . .first things first."

Arizona nodded slightly, still feeling conflicted with just about every single decision she'd made in the past few days. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she nervously stated, her voice slightly cracking with emotion. "Maybe I shouldn't cancel the ring. Maybe I should fly back to Seattle right this minute and beg Leah's forgiveness. Maybe she and I are meant to be, and we've just reached a rough patch. She'll be able to forgive what I've done - eventually, at least - don't you think?" she rhetorically asked, standing from her chair and searching through her bag for her phone. "I'm just going to call her. Or maybe I should send flowers. I'll do both. I'm going to apologize over the phone, first and tell her we need to talk in person as soon as possible. We need to discuss. . ."

"You're rambling," Barbara simply stated, her demeanor clearly amused. "You ramble when you're nervous but, more specifically, you ramble when you're trying to talk yourself into something you know isn't right."

"Mom. . ."

"No, Arizona," Barbara retorted, quickly standing from her seat, her jovial demeanor instantly changing before Arizona's very eyes.

The two women stared at each other for several long moments before Barbara cleared her throat, preparing herself to speak. "I was there, Arizona. I was the one who told that doctor to amputate your leg. I was the one who told you that Kiera didn't make it. I was there when you screamed and yelled and hated everyone in the entire world. I was there. . ."

Arizona's body immediately went rigid, her hands falling to her sides as her mother spoke of a time that, at this point, seemed so very long ago.

"I was there. And, I watched you," Barbara repeated, tears beginning to brim in weary cerulean eyes. "Do you have any idea what that's like? To be forced to sit back and watch as your child completely loses herself? Do you have any clue what it's like to see your daughter in so much misery?"

Arizona didn't respond; she couldn't. She had no idea what to say.

"But, this morning. . .when you began to tell me about this Callie, I saw a light in your eyes that hasn't been there in so long, Arizona. A shining light that completely consumed you and made you whole again," Barbara explained, closing the distance between herself and the younger woman who now had tears welling in her own blue eyes. "And I want that for you, sweetheart. So much. I want you to be happy. I want you to be whole. I want you to live the life you deserve."

Arizona could only nod and, reaching up to brush the tears from her eyes, she then fell into her mother's loving embrace.

"It's time for you to be selfish and do something for yourself, Arizona. It's time for you to be happy. Again. No matter what it takes."


End file.
